Talk:Anatomy of a Murder/@comment-4689777-20150825145636
Thoughts... *Okay, so this was a bae finale; like, really super duper bae. I loved it a lot, and it fulfilled most of what I wished for it. Sebastien is the killer, the dress was used to uncover him, Peri mofo Westmore returned... it was just very great, okay? *I don't actually know who to say got the main mystery of this season. Marisol's the one who snooped and found it all out. Carmen's the one who dated the killer, and also found out on her own in a different way. Rosie also did her fair share of snooping, and uncovered the mystery of Katy's origins (which, in 3.01, seemed like it would be a heck of a lot more important than it actually ended up being, but whatever. Like, why was she creepy? Why did she say she hated Michael? Did she cut herself because after the threats her dad's killer made she was curious about blood? Did she hate Michael because he didn't want her and she could sense it? Or maybe she hated her daddy that died? Who knows... Love Katy though, even if it's awkward when she speaks). I'd say Marisol got it though, cos she saved the day in the end and also I hope, since they're not giving each maid a mystery, that she just gets every single one for convenience. I often say that Marisol has no discernible character trait, but snooping and looking for clues is her thing. I understand that now. In this episode she said she never knew her husband was cheating until she started snooping, and then that just became second nature to her and it makes it hard for her to maintain relationships. Cute! Makes the lead more 3 dimensional than she's ever been to me. Remember when she was a mom? Lololol. *Season 3 really butchered the amazing character that was Taylor Stappord back in Season 1. Her and Michael could've had such a nice happy ending... but, at the same time, I adore Season 3 and its mystery and am happy that we didn't just get two new YOLOs that we wouldn't care about. Very upset about Michael's death though, even if I was hoping for there to be more red on the portal. Taylor's ending with Katy was nice. Very Felicia Tilman. Was surprised that Katy chose Rosie as her name since Rosie, unlike Blanca, is alive and all, but moo. She was close to Rosie and seemed to love her a lot, so it's nice I suppose. That drawing she left her was super sweet. Kinda sad she didn't keep the Virgin Mary statue tbh. *Ernesto has finally gone forever and his final scene was with Miguel. Nice, since I feared they'd forget him, but also it felt inconsistent because I was under the impression that Miguel didn't really like his birth father much. Meh, I guess not. He wanted Spence and Rosie together, sure, but I supposed that's different than actually loving your father. I'm just happy to be seeing the back of Rosie's troublesome first husband. He ended on a good note, I felt. Lol tho he killed Hector haha. *Spence's amnesia made me roll my eyes. Hard. It felt like a rehash of Mike S3. And then Peri appeared, pretending to still be his wife, and it felt like even more of a rehash because Edie. However, the fact that Peri did appear made it immediately bae. I missed her a lot and so hope she's main in S4. Love her!!! Interested to see how it all goes down. Cool that she's in every season. Rosie must have wedding photos though and a marriage certificate and also Miguel, who views Spence as a father... wonder how Peri will manage to disregard all that in her husband's eyes. YAY SHE'S BACK!!!! *It felt like the episode was kind of spoon feeding us who the killer was right from the beginning, making the finale's teaser about Sebastien and Carmen's engagement, but I didn't really care. I adore that Blanca's dress came back into play (even though it makes 0 sense that he wouldn't destroy it lolol) and the hostage situation was really fap. Bringing back Adrian's hand cuffs and electro thingy for S3a was brilliance. I love it when crap just lines up like that. The Powells can't divorce though... they just can't. This explosion and its repercussions will most likely keep them hanging on by a thread. Obviously Adrian isn't dead, but maybe he's paralyzed or something. Sebastien on the other hand definitely is dead. He was in the heart of the explosion, and lets all take a while to smile about that. As for Michael, #FreeCremation. Oh but Taylor doesn't know Michael's dead and we'll probably never ever see her find out... oh I hate that. Same with Jacklyn never finding out her husband's a now dead murderer. Haha. Ty. Also, the whole Anfrony thing was reli funny. *Zoila and Geneviev are a really great relationship and when this show decides to focus on them it's always fantastic. Adored the lift scene, even tho it was a sneak, and the cliffhanger - Genevieve has to choose, and I'm sure whatever she chooses Zoila will be mad about it and it will provide conflict in Season 4. Valentina's mentions were good. Kinda disappointed Javi didn't appear after those previous credits but meh. Hope he returns in the future though. I also hope the baby dies so we're not stuck with it forever. Imagine if this complication means that we're stuck with a little Patrick Scavo for the rest of the series tho... *What else even happened? I think I covered most of everything. I really loved this episode; was a fap finale and definitely the best yet. Didn't fall flat in any area I can think of. Wasn't spoiled for Peri so that was a nice shock (my heart melted). Jesse wasn't mentioned tho, how shameful.